The Varden
About The Varden 'is a guild of players who defend the Great Jungle (''Du Weldenvarden) that they call home. This is a group of prideful builders who focus on bringing out the beauty of vanilla Minecraft. The Varden is open to newcomers who share the same values. Founding The Varden was officially founded by imadeedami on July 31, 2019 but has long since been a name that EDAMI gave to all of his active gaming groups, inspired by Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle . The Varden was originally registered for a Super Smash Mobs tournament on Mineplex, where they lost miserably due to the ridiculous amount of bugs that crapshoot of a server has on that minigame and a Capture the Flag team on MCCentral that grinded wins & abused server imbalances. Eventually, EDAMI migrated to Purity Vanilla in search of a multiplayer vanilla experience with no annoying rules. It was here that he was inspired to start The Varden and offered to help many greyfags escape spawn and find people to play with. The Varden is a group that builds into the beauty of nature instead of against it. They protect the entire jungle from strays or people who might abuse its resources. Members To become a member of The Varden, join our discord and check in with EDAMI. * '''imadeedami * MircoFox * Chef_Boy_Ardee_ inactive * Dr1nkCyanid3 inactive * Trexxor * Ynise inactive * Daddy Satan (SemiDepressed) Member Stories * Dr1nkCyanid3 joined Purity Vanilla because he searched up anarchy servers after being inspired by his cousin playing on 2b2t, but was frustrated by the queue. When he joined, he searched around spawn looking for some way to get further out, but encountered the notorious greyfag headhunter, Daddy Satan. It was then that Cyanid3 would spend over an hour being spawn-trapped and log trapped by Satan before he was finally left alone. * Ynise quit playing on the server shortly after dying multiple times while traveling the nether highways trying to get to Outpost 1. * Trexxor intends to join but is currently on vacation. * Chef_Boy_Ardee_ was the first member of The Varden who walked 15k out in the over-world to base with imadeedami. Shorty after being joined by Dr1nkCyanid3 & MircoFox, they all began establishing themselves at Outpost 1. After a while, Dr1nkCyanid3, imadeedami & Chef_Boy_Ardee_ decided to venture into the Nether to gather materials for potions. Chef_Boy_Ardee_ autistically decided to keep his toggle sprint on for some reason and even kept all his valuables on his person even though he was warned not to. While traveling in the nether, Chef_Boy_Ardee_ sprinted into some lava and died a miserable and deserving death. After this, he quit the server even though the gear he had on him wasn't even that great. He is 13 though, so it is assumed that his attention span is so extremely low that he can't handle simple vanilla anarchy. * MIrcoFox is one of imadeedami's teammates from Super Smash Mobs on Mineplex, but she still plays on that server with some other tryhard sweats. She really is trash at that minigame though, and imadeedami has 4 stocked her many times so nobody is sure why she still plays but I guess she finds some weird joy in it... Power to her. Other than that, she's done practically nothing exceptional on the server besides writing lewd stuff on signs and raiding bases that she finds while traveling through the nether. She is a good builder and decorator though, and stays true to The Varden's values. * Daddy Satan decided to join The Varden once he realized how cool imadeedami was. After imadeedami bent the knee, he put out a declaration that The Varden was now at peace with Satan. This cleared the air and after Satan & imadeedami bonded during a conversation on discord about martial arts and promiscuity, they decided to help each other on whatever potential endeavors they have in mind for the future. Satan helped The Varden build access highways to spawn to simplify trading & also gave back some of the shulker shells that he yoinked from imadeedami's putrid corpse. Wars The Varden declared war on Satan for spawn killing Dr1nkCyanid3 repeatedly, but imadeedami was log trapped while trading at spawn and had to bow to Satan before getting his armour back and getting reimbursed by his merchant W3Chode before going about his day. Satan officially won the war against The Varden and The Varden now seeks to support all of Satan's endeavors. Eventually, Satan joined The Varden in hopes of building another strong guild on the server. On August 10th, 2019, SalC1 made a video about Purity Vanilla that caused a slew of new greyfags to invade the server and cripple the TPS. The caused The Varden & former members of Boom Roasted! to join an alliance to deter these new players who might corrupt the quality of life on the server. The Varden has now officially declared war on The Invaders.